Third German Empire
Third German Empire The Third German Empire, otherwise known as Germany or Austro-Germany, is the 6th incarnation of the German nation, and was preceded by the Second German Empire. The nation was founded by a compromise between Kaiser Schober of Austria and Chancellor Paper of Germany, nominally uniting the two states into one political unit permanently for the first time since January, 3 months prior. While fixing the issue of German dualism, it remained somewhat decentralized compared to all prior regimes. That said, it continued the Anchluss. History Golden Week Treaty of Vienna The treaty of Vienna nominally unified the Reformed German State, reestablished by Chancellor Paper 3 days prior, and the remnants of the 2nd German Empire, known as Austro-Germany. The treaty split Germany into two distinct imperial states, Deutschland and Österreich. The two states each had a sovereign kaiser, but were bound militarily and by the High Chancellor. The nation, nonetheless, was far weaker than it was just 3 months prior, having a small fraction of the population, and losing most colonial possessions. Provisions of the treaty: * Germany and Austria will unite once more under the Third German Empire * Each will be a separate entity within the Empire with a kaiser at the head of each * Both will share a military, the dabmacht. * Both are ruled by High Chancellor paperpikmin Rapid Expansion The Third Empire saw the constituencies of Austria and Germany both expand massively, with the two states growing tremendously in population. The German component, under Kaiser Carlito II, grew from 4 to an astounding 53 within 1 short week, while Austria under Kaiser Schober I similarly gained 30. Growth was seen in industry as well, through the establishment of a new military factory to mass produce weaponry, to new mass food farms. German cities also grew for the first time in a while, with Berlin gaining new infrastructure, Vienna a massive new community, and large-scale architectural projects. The German army also saw increased activity during the expansion, with training and mass arming of all German soldiers. Second Battle of Sorong One such incursion was the German defense at the Second Battle of Sorong. The battle was partially from tensions over New Guinea's ownership, and another being the longstanding German policy of protecting small Malaya-Moluccas nations such as Malaya and Oceania. The battle was a successful defense of Sorong, unlike the first battle which saw the city entirely destroyed. The battle interestingly did cause deterioration of German Japanese relations for a time, culminating in the Mid-April crisis. Many were confused by the motives of German involvement in the conflict, some saying it was a longstanding rivalry, others saying it was the whims of the dictatorial Chancellor. Regardless, the battle funneled into the troubles. April Troubles and Kerala War Mid-April Crisis On the weekend concluding the Golden Week, aggressive German policy and unrestricted Austrian attacks on several nations caused a crisis. This began when the town of Aurora left Austria to join UK, wherein several Austrian citizens attacked the town despite extremely strong German-British ties. The town then joined the nation of Republica Romana, leading to several instances of Romans and Austrians attacking one another, notably with starwars attacking Siscia and killing many citizens. A conference was held, however was inconclusive as a result of German unwillingness (though moreso inability) to reign in rogue elements. A counter offer to remove a massive outpost in the alps in return for reigning in the Austrians was declined, and Germano-Spanish relations (Spain holding Rome as a vassal) declined severely after misinformation was spread by Romans about German views on Spain. This culminated in the Russian-Roman defense pact against Austria. This led to a massive crackdown on Austrian attacks by the Chancellor, and tensions were so high the Empire nearly collapsed a week after it started. Battle of Odense After Austrians scouted the then rebellious city of Copenhagen, Japanese troops aided the city against the scouts. This was a clear response to the Second Sorong. However, they then marched forward and attacked the Austrian city of Odense, located just north of Kiel, and destroyed large tracts of land. The battle normally would have been enough to start a war, however conflict with the Spaniards and the Romans led to a German solution through diplomacy. Aftermath The crisis was solved however, with a scale-back on German diplomacy and a cooling of tensions. A Non-Aggression Pact was signed with Japan, and the corresponding Guineas were recognized by both parties. Both agreed not to intervene in disputes over the IU and Copenhagen as well. Germany also decided to be neutral in the Kerala War despite Lantaun appeals for support, a decision that would drastically affect the future of said war. Germany continued to grow, though Austria lost 20 people in-explicitly. A scare came on 4/17/2018 when Roman troops entered Ulm, however it ended up being them passing through Europe in order to fight in the Kerala War. Romans again tpkilled Austrians after both the instigator of the crisis was banned, and after agreements were made. These attacks destroyed Roman credibility against Germany and formally ended the Mid-April crisis. Spain was also made a closer ally to deter against conflict with the nation, especially as the EMP's founding member of France began to disintegrate. No attempts were made to improve relations with Russia. The Kerala War Outbreak The Kerala War, initially a local conflict, became the driving force of German foreign relations from their declaration on 4/21/2018. Despite initial neutrality due to less interest in Asia, Spain sent an ultimatum to Lantau in order to stop collateral in the Phillippines. This was refused, and so Germany joined in with Spain. The war had many affects, such as solidifying friendly relations between Japan and Germany as of now, and allowing Germans to fulfill militarist desires. The war also saw a tremendous shift in German thought, as previously Germans generally lauded at war and glorified it. While not depicted in policy, this thought subconsciously drove the nation. The war's massive casualties quickly changed this, as while the allied side was generally winning and equipment was not an issue, the general population of both Imperial Germany and Austria had much less desire for full on warfare. That said, German intervention in the war was significant, with all significant battles since declaration featuring either minor or major German support on the allied side. The war saw major damage to both the Allied and Central powers, however German towns saw relatively little attacks due to engineered traps from November. Padova saw significant attacks, however after a particularly humiliating defeat Lantau stopped raiding the colonial city. The only major downside of the war was it distracted the leadership from growing the nation, making it relatively stagnant, and for the first time since November, less gear was produced than lost, it instead being a stagnant level. Colonial Expansion This time also saw the most rapid colonial expansion in German history, with 4 new towns being established in New Guinea and several across Africa. This saw the advent of long standing German colonial claims. Austria also became relatively inactive at this time. Deutsche East-Afrika became realized, and a complex Viceroyalty system was developed. The cities of Lurivia, Genome, and Padova developed into very lovely colonial towns, and Zanzibar became a major tourist destination. German expansion generally was diplomatic, and while more aggressive about borders in Guinea, German policy in East Africa was generally more relaxed. Longstanding colonies in Togo and Libya also grew, and a few cities were established on the Somali coast, in addition to Baja California. Kerala War Peace In mid May the Kerala War finally came to an end, and Germany received a NAP and shield in return for not intervening in Lantaun wars. While Germany had begun to stagnate due to the business of May, the nation was still functioning and overall benefited from the conflict. Minor colonial losses were seen, however, and several measures were put to prevent this, and they were reversed very quickly. The end of the war once again saw major German growth, with the day the war ending seeing 5 new members in the German state. This continued to grow soon afterwards. May Expansionism Papua Solidification The Third German Empire began conflicting with the United Coastlines (run by an old German) over territory in Guinea. While initially almost leading to war, this was dragged along a few days, and was slowly being resolved. The dispute also occurred just after Australia officially agreed to revoke all territorial claims on German Guinea, officially making the land non-disputed. The dispute ended when Earthera agreed to respect German claims and expand elsewhere. This was jeopardized when a unknown player from Mergopolis griefed the very ancient Bassel Guinea. This was resolved when the leader IanSpace71 denounced the grief and offered gold for the ruins to be claimed. Java War After Joel decided to attack Japan through founding Kyoto, Japan and Germany declared war on the Java nation in order to prevent his plans to ruin yet another region from succeeding. The result was fairly quick, with Joel being ipbanned for unrelated reasons not long after, and the Japanese once again regaining control over Kyoto. At the same time, Germany also issued the Royan Charter, reigniting territorial ambition in France. This meant all of Aquitaine was officially German. Fall of Russia Russia, a longtime German rival, began to experience instability. Germany maintained a neutral status, with appeals for help on both sides. The high command generally favored the Tsardom however. With the collapse of Russia, German foreign policy shifted, with Europe only having two significant nations left, Germany and Spain. This change in the balance of power did bring the two nations closer together however, with the new Tsarist Russia being friendly with the Third Empire. France and the Reichstag Reform The Third German Empire established the Reichstag Reform on May 27th 2018, officially adding the Reichstag as a representative parliament. Members of all regions could run to represent their respective region and vote/propose issues to the Chancellor. At the same day, France agreed to become a vassal of Germany. This allowed Germany to help rebuild the French nation while also tying Germany proper together better. Soon after, Britain under GeneralRhombus agreed to do the same. The 2 Days War The Two Days War was then fought between the German Empire and Belgium after Joel moved there and harassed German London. After failure to make peace via court Germany declared but no offensives were launched yet. Some minor skirmishes in London occurred before a major defense at Ulm happened, where Central Power attackers were repelled after self-explosion. A major attack was then launched on Brussels and the nation collapsed as Joel disbanded soon after, making the war a 2 day long affair. Colonial Difficulties As Austria and Germany began to grow, they sent out colonists to create colonies. After the Germans began colonizing India/Myanmar Lantau began to take notice and demand the towns be out of their claims. Magenent and Noah then proceeded to attack the Austrian town of Neue_Eisenstadt on June 3rd 2018, with some civilian casualties. Then 74beetle and Pyrojr fought Magenent and noah. 74beetle was killed during the battle. Lantaun forces then moved up to the Austrian colony of Sittwe and harassed towns people there as well. The following day, a deal was reached between Germany and Lantau that stated in return for 74beetle's armor all Austrian and German towns would leave the areas in question. However Lantau broke the deal initially by not giving 74beetle the correct armor and Austria broke the deal again by readding the town of Neue_Eisenstadt to Austria. Lantau attempted to raid and establish Indian colonies in Germany, but Germany just ignored them for being terrorists and kept colonizing anyway. Vassel War The Vassel War was another outburst of German culture when Germany and CCCP pretended to fight vassal wars for 5 minutes. Chancellor Paper also pretended to resign during this time. While confusing the world, this was just another example of oldfag culture clashing with the new server. Blood and Iron Culture National Anthem The National Anthem has always been a tricky issue in Germany, and while the Chancellor opposed it, the Reichstag voted to make Despacito the official anthem of Germany. Other Statistics * National Animal: * National Bird: * National Color: * National Army: Dabmacht * National Tree: * National Game: Dabbing Foreign Affairs Opinion Germany has varying opinion on the states of the world, ranging from dislike to admiration. German diplomacy is however very flexible, and constantly will shift. Foreign Relations While diplomacy shifts, opinion is more stagnant. Relations are a more accurate depiction of the political stance of the empire. Government The German government is an monarchical dictatorship with a ministry system for organization of institutions, a Representative system for the voting of new ideas, and a vice royalty system for management of colonial regions. Command High Chancellor: paperpikmin Emperor (Kaiser): caarliitoo of Germany, Schober60 of Austria Minister of Transportation: 73beetle Minister of Propaganda: Oretin_ Minister of War: Emperor (Kaiser) caarliitoo Minister of Foreign Affairs: High Chancellor paperpikmin Representatives Germany: ''Freezo_ ''Austria: WoaGoku New Guinea: ''CyberPies ''East Africa: jmills321 West Africa: ''AWildDerpAppears ''Outer Germany: Fukle''Nut ''France: Ranford ''German Raj: ''cyanyde7 Viceroys ''Viceroy of Neuguinea: ''CyberPies ''Viceroy of German Raj: ''jabesb2 ''Viceroy of Ostafrika: ''jmills321 ''Viceroy of Westafrika: ''AWildDerp ''Viceroy of Grosnamibia: ''Foxxie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk Category:Nations Category:Germany